scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Humungonauts
| nextepisode= }} Battle of the Humungonauts is the ninth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise Two giant monsters named Humungonauts, attack Crystal Cove, causing the gang to spring into action--outfitted with team uniforms made by Fred, much to the disgust of the others. Synopsis Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones are relaxing in the Tiki Tub restaurant, listening to Trini Lee's new song, "The Words Stuck in My Throat". As the song ends, a giant green monster shows up and wrecks the entire restaurant. Once the creature leaves, Sheriff Stone, believing it to be staged, asks for an encore. At Shaggy's house, Scooby looks for Shaggy in the garden, only to find him kissing Velma. He demands for an explanation, so Shaggy nervously tries to clear up the misunderstanding, but Scooby only gets heartbroken and Velma annoyed. In the Mystery Machine, the gang arrive at the restaurant wreckage. They ask Sheriff Stone about the creature that attacked the restaurant, whom he has dubbed as a Humungonaut. Suddenly, a red one demolishes another building and runs off. At K-Ghoul, Angel sees that the gang's moping about because of Shaggy and Velma's relationship problems and they haven't got much to go on, but Fred gets idea. At Fred's house, Sheriff Stone shows up having been told that it was a barbecue to get him over. After some bad advice, Velma and Scooby started forcing Shaggy to choose who he'd rather be with, but Fred breaks up the fight and announces that he wants to call their gang "Mystery Incorporated" in honor of those before them and hands out uniforms. They go back to the wreckage and see that an insurance company is cleaning up the rubble and the contractor Rusty Gnales is rather pleased, thinking about making the Humungonaut his partners, giving the their first suspect. That night, they sneak inside his construction and split-up to find more clues. Shaggy and Scooby have a hard time working with each other not making eye contact with each other, when the green humungonaut attacks and goes on another rampage. Rusty witnessed the carnage and the Humungonaut drops a crane onto a tank of propane causing an explosion which they barely escape. On the road, they become disheartened on how the investigation didn't go well. On the radio, they hear a commercial on Max Minner's insurance company, then Mr. E contacts them through the radio and gives them a riddle telling them to look at the signs that are all around them, listen to add knowledge and to open their minds to 'insure' a speedy solution and hangs up, leaving them confused. The next day, they ask Mayor Jones to do something about the Humungonaut. He and Sheriff Stone show them a plan to catch them and get Crystal Cove Stadium, but haven't worked out all the details. Fred gets hurt on how they're building a trap without them, or specifically him, and as they leave, Mayor Jones comments on how their uniforms look ridiculous. At the stadium, the police force use whatever they have to catch the beasts. While in the stands, Velma finds a pattern on her laptop that the beasts are only attacking certain buildings, but don't know what they have in common. When Shaggy says that it's hard like Mr. E's riddle, Velma realizes what he was talking about and leave knowing where the next attack will happen. They set up a trap in the old, abandon boat repair shop. In no time, both monsters show up, forcing the gang to hide. The beasts start fighting each other and after getting in the water, Fred activates a net that catches both of them. Mayor Jones and Sheriff Stone arrive and Velma unmasks both of them as Max and Jax Minner, owners of their own insurance companies. Velma lured them here by double-insuring the boat repair shop with a policy from both brothers, each brother attacked places the other brother insured and vice versa. The brothers confess that they did it for money and that they can't stand each other. Their rivalry started back when they were circus strongmen and came up with an idea for their act, the Hercules Apes, when one of them broke up their act to join a rival circus. Since then they became bitter enemies and by chance, went to the insurance business in Crystal Cove and resumed destroying each other's business. As they are taken away, they curs each other in unison and started fighting again with the police trying to break them up. Daphne proudly points out that they're starting to work like a team again. But they discard their uniforms (much to Fred's disappointment) since the new name is enough. With one problem to deal with, Velma and Scooby once again force Shaggy to choose, but he screams that there's a blue Humungonaut and runs off, annoying Velma and Scooby. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Angel Dynamite * Rusty Gnales Villains: * Green Humungonaut * Red Humungonaut * Max Minner * Jax Minner Other characters: * Trini Lee * Trini Lee's band * Abraham Lincoln * Tourist (Don Knotts lookalike) * Mr. E * Mr. Baywosenthal * Deputy Bucky * Deputy Locations * Crystal Cove ** Tiki Tub ** Rogers Mansion ** Gnales Construction ** Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin ** K-Ghoul ** Jones mansion ** Max Minner Insurance ** Jax Minner Insurance ** Crystal Cove City Hall ** Crystal Cove Stadium ** Crystal Cove Docks *** Boat repair shop ** Fruitmeir's ** Crystal Cove Florist ** Crystal Cove Gas Station Objects * Harry the puppet * Daphne's camera Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Fred officially names the gang, Mystery Incorporated, after the kids they found out about in The Legend of Alice May. Notes/trivia * The Crystal Cove Stadium was previously called "Terror Dome Stadium" in In Fear of the Phantom. * It's implied that Daphne's mother, Nan, suffers from some mental issues (go to the quotes section below to see what she says). Cultural references * This episode is a tribute to the classic Toho movie War of the Gargantuas (or as it is known in Japanese Sanda tai Gaira), which also features two large monsters whom wreak havoc, along with a version of "The Words Get Stuck In My Throat". * The Green and Red Humungonauts by their appearances and their fighting sequences almost resembles the Marvel comics characters the green Hulk and Red Hulk, respectively. * Shaggy's bedroom is revealed to be nearly identical to Greg Brady's attic bedroom from the classic television series, The Brady Bunch, complete with a beaded curtain, sink and partial wall headboard. The Brady Bunch originally premiered only thirteen days after Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite Angel calling the song "The Words Get Stuck In My Throat" (a reference to the song used in the film), it's credited as "Stuck In My Throat". In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Volume 3 DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 27, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes